Safe Place
by writer'sblock7777
Summary: Charles had never had much reason to celebrate Christmas before. Anna changed that. Anna had changed, too. And Charles knew why. Drabble.


**For my Mediator readers, the final chapter of Reunion should be up soon. I have a ridiculous amount of work to finish up, but trust me, I won't make you wait long.**

**Beta-wise, thank you to **Haliaetus** for looking this over for me.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any part of the Alpha Omega series. I simply enjoy them immensely. **

* * *

Charles had spent the day watching her.

That morning Sage had brought over Christmas supplies and left them for him and Anna. Charles had never gotten too excited about Christmas before. Beyond letting Sage decorate the outside of his house, and spending Christmas evening with his brother and Da, he had not really celebrated it.

But this year was different. While watching Anna's excitement, he realized that she probably hadn't had a proper Christmas in years, at least not since her violent change. He tried not to think of how her past few Christmases had been spent; Brother Wolf got upset at the slightest visualization, and Charles was forced to try to keep him in check.

_Leo and Justin are dead,_ he reminded Brother Wolf. _There is nothing more we can do but enjoy having her safe with us now._

At the thought of their mate, Brother Wolf calmed down somewhat, but he and Charles continued to watch Anna intently.

The entire outside of the house had been decorated that morning and early afternoon. Originally Charles had simply held the ladder for Anna as she hung the lights. But after the second time her boots slid on the wet, icy, metal ladder, Charles had insisted that she come down. He had finished the outdoor decorating himself, according to her directions. He knew it hadn't shown in his face or posture, but he had enjoyed seeing his mate looking up at him, hearing her specific instructions for where she wanted the garlands…

…just like he was enjoying watching her now, seated in the middle of the floor, unpacking the boxes of ornaments. Once Anna had returned indoors and he had helped her warm up a bit, he had hiked into the woods. After about an hour or so he had found the perfect tree for his living room, and had carried it home to set it up for her. Her eyes had brightened even further with excitement after opening the door and seeing what he held, and she practically dragged them both – him and the tree – inside.

Actually setting up the tree turned out to be slightly more difficult than Charles had expected, and he ended up having to trim the bottom branches, but eventually it was up and he was able to assist Anna in untangling the long strands of lights. Trying to find and replace the burnt-out bulbs would have tried his patience any other year, and even now he was reminded of why he had always let Sage handle dressing his house up for Christmas in the past. However, working with Anna, helping her stretch out the long strands and test them, chatting with her about any occasional small insignificant topic that came up, it all made the time fly by. Before long it was dark outside, the lights had been wrapped around the evergreen, and he was able to sit back on the couch as Anna pulled out the different colored balls and ornaments to fancy up the tree.

Charles smiled and Brother Wolf stirred in enjoyment, before settling down in comfort once again, when Anna exclaimed as she pulled out a diamond-like angel and held it up. The light refracted off of it and danced across her face as she looked away from the angel, towards him. She scrambled up then, and held it out to him.

"Will you put it on? I don't think I can reach, even with the chair. I'll probably fall over and onto the tree."

Brother Wolf basked in her smile and the pink on her cheeks as Charles willingly stood and took the angel from her. He grasped her fingers in his other hand and squeezed lightly, before letting her go and positioning the sparkling pure angel on top of the tree.

They both stepped back to admire the adorned tree for a moment, before his eyes fell to admire her instead. Feeling his gaze, she turned and #!*% a brow at him.

He grinned down at her. "I have something else for you. Wait here." He quickly left the room, only to return with another small box.

"Candy canes!" She brushed her fingers against his as she took the box and opened it, pulling out the striped candy. She hid them amid the greenery before turning on the fairy lights in the tree and dimming the main lights, then coming to sit next to him. Close to him.

Anna didn't cuddle. It was something that Charles regretted, but he believed that eventually she would be comfortable enough to try it, and she would enjoy it. He looked forward to it, but didn't push. Rather he let her work up to and discover it on her own. However, when she sat and leaned her side against his warmth, he did put his arm around her back, resting it there. Reassuring her.

He could feel her relaxing against him as she finished her candy cane. Once she was done, he took the plastic wrapper and set it on the coffee table. As she relaxed even more, he decided he could wrap his other arm around her. He placed his cheek on the top of her head.

"My beautiful Anna."

He could feel her smile against his shoulder, and then she slowly fell into slumber. And that was all he needed to be warm, happy, knowing that she trusted him. He was her safe place, and he and Brother Wolf were never going to let that change.


End file.
